Sleepover :D
by Icy Arrows
Summary: Dhampirs have a sleepover and watch a few movies and go on adventures. Summary sucks but give it a chance :D


AN: So basically, the novices and guardians are having a kind of like a sleepover thing all together in the gym, where they'll train and teach each other skills and watch movies and stuff. But, as part of their training, they have to get used to difficult or uncomfortable situations. And also, as a side-effect of Rose being shadow kissed, her eyes change color with her mood, although she can change them by will. Her natural eye color is still brown. I know I say this a lot, but it WILL make more sense as the story goes on. I feel like this a one or two shot. Not like a real story, but we'll see. BTW, everybody knows about Rose and Dimitri, there are no consequences.

I don't own any of this but the plot. (Richelle Mead owns the characters and stuff)

RPOV:

SLEEPOVER TIME! As part of our training, and just as a fun experience, we were going to have like a big group sleepover thing that would last for a week. Half the guardians would stay with us permanently, and half would be patrolling and stuff. It was one girl sleeping next to one guy. Picture a bunch of little beds. Sort of like a grid, with one area in the corner that would be like a "get ready in the morning" area, with a door leading to locker rooms and showers. To determine who we would sleep next to, we would draw lots, including guardians. Fortunately, Dimitri was one of the guardians staying with us permanently. But if I ended up with STAN, I would kill myself. Oh God, the horror.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Alberta shouted, and everybody went quiet. "Ok. Girls, you are going to be drawing lots to determine who you are sleeping next to. And just a reminder, this is a training exercise kind of thing, so under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is there to be intimacy between the two people."

All the guys cracked up, and the girls giggled and blushed. I was standing with Meredith and our other dhampir friends, and we lined up to draw lots. The guys (including guardians) As soon as you got yours, you had to head over to your "partner", and sit against the opposite wall. The line dwindled quickly, and soon it was my turn. Holding my breath, I drew a paper and unfolded it.

Dimitri Belikov.

I burst out laughing, and the remaining guys watched me anxiously. Of course all of them wanted to sleep next to me for a week.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I cracked up, and Alberta, who saw my result, chuckled, and called, "Rose, remember the rules!"

"Yeah, yeah." I walked over to the wall, where my Comrade was standing. I took his hand, and pulled him over to the wall.

"Roza, are you serious? Did you get my name?" he questioned. I showed him the paper and he grinned. We reached the opposite wall and sat down. Well, he sat down and I plopped down on his lap. He bent down and kissed me, and I kissed back. Eventually, we ran out of air, and broke apart, just to head catcalls and whistling.

"YOU LUCKY BITCH!" Meredith called, and I giggled.

"DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE THE GAME!" I hollered, and sat back against Dimitri, who snaked his arms around my waist. At a quick glance around, I saw that most of the couples had ended up together, which was cool. Meredith ended up with Stan, and fell off Dimitri and laughed so hard that I had tears running down my face. By now, everybody was staring at me with concern.

"YOU… ENDED… UP… WITH… STAN!" I choked out, and Meredith glared at me.

"Shut it, Hathaway." she growled, and I sobered up.

"ALRIGHT. NOW THAT THAT'S OVER, WE ARE GOING TO ARRANGE THE SLEEPING ARRANGEMENT. Now, the boys are going to decide which of their partners takes the longest to get ready, and the next longer, etc. Those who take the longest with sleep closest to the shower area, to prevent loss of sleep for others." (AN: Think of a snake, winding back and forth from the shower area.) We girls had a plan, and told our partners how long it took us to get ready. I told Dimitri to make sure I was the closest to the showers. He looked confused, but it would all work out. Meanwhile, us girls had a conference of our own.

"GIRL CONFERENCE!" I screamed, and all the women headed over to where I sat. "OK, first things first. To prevent any awkwardness, like if your stuck with a guardian you don't know that well or something like that, all morning wood will be ignored. Agreed?" All the girls nodded or murmured their approval, with most of the guardian women either blushing, or putting up their guardian masks. "And second of all, I think after tonight we are going to have a girls' morning. I know all of the guys get up pretty late or sleep really deeply, so I told Dimitri to make sure we were closest to the showers. If the guys mess up the sleep arrangements, we'll deal with it ourselves. After I'm done showering, I'll wake up the next girl, and etc. We will all be getting up earlier than normal, so we can do each others' hair and stuff. I'm pretty sure all the guys will be asleep or mostly asleep by the time we're all done, so we can surprise them. Unless you don't know them. But anyways, we're each responsible for waking up the person next to us." Everybody nodded and cheered.

By the time we were done, we turned around to see the guys staring at us with bemused looks. Apparently they were done. They showed us the chart they made, and surprisingly, no mistakes were made.

"Good job, Comrade." I congratulated, and moved my very fluffy pillow and blanket to where we were going to sleep.

"OK EVERYBODY, FIRST OFF WE'RE GOING TO WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES." Everybody moved into little groups or with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Meredith, Mason (pretend he's her boyfriend) got together and headed over to where Dimitri and I were laying.

"Everybody, periodically, we are going to be pausing the movie so that you guys can train or do a random activity." Alberta called.

I opened Dimitri's knees and sat into between them, laying back. I untied my hair from it's braid, and handed him a brush. For some reason, Dimitri loved playing with my hair. He began to brush my hair, and as I looked around, I saw a lot of guys playing with their girlfriend's hair. I found the brushing rhythm soothing, and relaxed. When the training part in the movie ended, Alberta got up and paused it.

"Everybody move your blankets or fold them so they won't get stepped on!" We all scrambled to do so, and as I got up, I found that Dimitri had braided my hair.

"Anything you want to explain, Comrade?" I asked, twirling the end of my braid.

He blushed, and said, "I love your hair. It's so long, and soft, and silky. So I decided to use what my sisters taught me and braided it." He grinned, and I melted. I could never resist his smile.

Soon enough, everything was cleared. Dummies were set up, and I headed over the dagger/knife throwing area. I got there first, grabbed a short dagger, and threw it. It flew and cut straight into the dummy's heart. I kept throwing, and eventually everybody was quiet. I turned around, surprised by the silence, and saw that everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and Dimitri whispered in my ear, "Nobody's seen a dhampir have sure good knife throwing skills in a long time." I blushed, and said, "Want me to teach you?" Meredith and a few of her friends walked over, and surprisingly, Stan, Alberta, and a few other guardians.

"OK, everybody grab a dagger or a knife. First of all, position you body so that you're tilted or sideways. Now, inhale, turn your body the opposite way of the target, turn back, exhale, and let go of the knife." I demonstrated a few times, from different angles, flinging the daggers into potentially fatal points in the dummy. And, just for kicks, I nailed one into the male-looking dummy's dick area. Stan paled, along with the other guys, and I cracked up. After that, we re-set up our blankets and finished watching the Hunger Games. We went to sleep, and I curled into Dimitri, pressing my face into his chest, breathing in the smell of his aftershave. I felt him bury his face in my hair, and I drifted off to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

I opened my eyes, and checked the time on my phone. It was 5:30. Everybody was supposed to get up at 9. I plugged in the random coffee machine that I found. I grabbed my toiletries, and headed into the bathroom. I took a shower, washed my hair with strawberry shampoo, and wrapped a towel around me. I woke up Meredith, who was sleeping with Stan next to me and Dimitri. I shook her awake, and whispered for her to take a shower. I began to brush my hair, and then toweled it dry. I added anti-frizz serum, which also smelled like strawberries. I took out my perfume, which smelled like mint, and spritzed some on me. I then took out my makeup, and applied eyeliner, and made sure my eyes were golden. Then I put on some turquoise eyeshadow, which enhanced my eyes, and applied blood-red lipstick. You would think that I look like a color chart for art class naming the primary colors, but it worked. I looked gorgeous. I changed into a sports bra and short shorts, and went to wake up the next few girls. Meredith came out and I brushed her hair, and waited for her to towel dry it. I then gave her smokey eyes, and pink lip gloss. I braided her hair into a side-mermaid braid. Then, I plugged in my flat-iron and made sure that it was at the highest setting. I ironed my hair until it was shiny and straight as a pole. By then, it was 8:50, and all the girls were mostly done. I changed into my day outfit: a white dress with spaghetti straps that went up to my knees with lace at the top and a bow at my waist, a gold ring that had leaves on it, a stack of rose gold chain bracelets, and turquoise stilettos that would match my eyes. All the girls were really dressed up because we were going to a field trip picnic thing. Bascially, we were going to a private park that the school owned, were we would have a picnic. It was a really cool park. There were 20 swings that were 8 feet off the ground, and a bridge, and beautiful stairs, and a playground, just for little kids. The day before, all the guys had gone to the park to pic out the place where they would have lunch. You could either eat alone, with your girlfriend/boyfriend, or in a group. Once your spot was picked, there was so changing it. Dimitri told me that he got part of the swings, and I loved the swings! The swings are the best part of any playground, although the bridge was really cute, and the stairs were curved and wound around the playground.

Once all the girls were dressed, we went to wake up our partners. I crept to where Dimitri was laying, and kissed him. He moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. I kissed him again, and buried my face in his neck.

"G'morning, Roza," his voiced thick with sleep and laced with his Russian accent.

"C'mon, up! It's already 9. I got up at 5:30 and made myself all pretty for you!" I giggled, and he smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, you're already pretty." he murmured, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Comrade." I sighed, and kissed him again. "C'mon, up! Time to get dressed!"

Once he stood up, he looked me up and down, and his eyes widened.

"You look stunning," he breathed, and I leaned into him. With my stilettos, I was a few inches taller than I was before, so I didn't have to tiptoe to reach his face.

Picnic next chapter :D

cgi/set?id=65422608

^^ link to see Rose's outfit


End file.
